Weapon Enchanting
'Weapon Enchanting' Weapon Enchanting in the Kingdom of Vohhydstar is a very important part of our technology. Weapons can be enchanted with different magic or minerals, along with stones of power, to make them stronger, more durable, more powerful, or even give them healing properties for healing people on your own side as well as fighting enemies in a battle. 'Swords/Daggers/Meelee/Bows' Sword and Dagger enchantment is the most prominent type of enchantment in Vohhydstar, as there are not so many archers as there are meelee users and thugs. Swords can be enchanted by decorating them with minerals, infusing them into the blade, or using liquids like poison in their creation. They can also be enchanted by infusion a stone of power into the hilt of the sword, or putting minerals or liquid on the inside of the sword to increase its abilities. Daggers can be enchanted in the same way just on a smaller scale, and instead of the top of the hilt the stones of power would be put in the bottom part of it. Bows and ranged weapons can have the bow itself, wood or another material enchanted, or the string or arrows enchanted. This is a list of all the used different types of enchantments, going from weakest to strongest. Stinging Enchantment - '''Sting is an enchantment that is used to put a lethal sting to your attacks with your weapon. This can cause enemies to stagger back or loose their composure due to increased pain. '''Stunning Enchantment - '''This is a type of enchantment used to knock someone back or stun them, possibly making them go unconcious depending on how strong it is. '''Bleeding Enchantment - '''As you may be able to guess, this makes your blade sharper and causes lots of bleeding in opponents. '''Burning Enchantment - This enchantment, which is the base fire type enchantment, can burn some of the skin of your opponent to make them have great pain and cause them to drop weapons. Flowing Enchantment - '''Flow is the base water type enchantment, and can both keep your blade very durable and prevent rust along with healing your blades durability after a battle. '''Wooden Enchantment - '''This enchantment increases strength in weapons '''Light Enchantment - '''This enchantment gives a weapon powers of light for attack and offense along with defense '''Fire Enchantment - This enchantment allows the sword or weapon weilder to inflict flames upon their opponents and set things on simple fire Harming Enchantment - '''This enchantment causes more damage to enemies '''Pain Enchantment - '''This enchantment increases the pain dealt to enemies '''Water Enchantment - '''This enchantment is the next form of flow, it is the same thing but stronger and the water can be wielded with magic and also heal people. '''Healing Enchantment - '''This enchantment is not a form of flow but a form of actual healing magic used to heal people. '''Lightning Enchantment - '''This is the first lightning enchantment, which gifts your weapon with the ability to use lightning. '''Flame Enchantment - '''This is the next form of fire enchantment and creates stronger flames upon your weapon. '''Strength Enchantment - This enchantment increases the strength of a weapon like Wooden did, it is the next level of wooden. '''Offensive Enchantment - '''This enchantment increases attack power and the strength and damage done by a weapon '''Greatflame Enchantment - '''This is the next flame enchantment and uses greatflame, causing a full control over the flame of your weapon and allowing you to strike it out of your blade. '''Grassland Enchantment - '''This is the next healing enchantment and allows you to heal with the power of the grasslands. '''Forest Enchantment - '''This is the next healing enchantment after grasslands and allows you to heal with the power of the forest. '''Enchantment of the Lake - '''This is the next water enchantment and allows you to fight with the power of the lake. '''Enchantment of Tartarus - '''This is the next fire enchantment and allows you to fight with the power of Tartarus, or hell. '''Enchantment of the Storming Clouds - '''This is the next Lightning enchantment and allows you to fight with the power of a simple storm. '''Enchantment of the Wind - '''This is the first Air enchantment and allows you to fight with the power of the wind. '''Enchantment of the Sea - '''This is the next water enchantment and allows you to fight with the power of the Sea. '''Enchantment of Wasteland - '''This is the next fire enchantment and allows you to fight with the power of the wasteland. '''Enchantment of Thundering Heavens - '''This is the next Lightning enchantment and allows you to fight with the power of a large thunderstorm. '''Enchantment of Great Healing - '''This is the next forest enchantment and allows you to heal with immense power and accuracy. '''Enchantment of Hurricane - '''This is the next Wind enchantment and allows you to fight with the power of a hurricane. '''Enchantment of Flaming Gods - '''A God level enchantment for this element. '''Enchantment of Lightning Gods - '''A God level enchantment for this element. '''Enchantment of Healing Gods - '''A God level enchantment for this element. '''Enchantment of Airy Gods - '''A God level enchantment for this element. '''Enchantment of Snowing Gods - '''A God level enchantment for this element. '''Enchantment of Ocean Gods - '''A God level enchantment for this element. '''Enchantment of Forest Insight - '''A God level enchantment for this element. Category:Weaponry Category:Elemental Energy Category:History